


Feathers

by Evergade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: C'était rare, mais il y avait des jours où Sephiroth n'entendait pas le réveil. Il regarda le réveil. Sept heures trois. Il avait encore le temps de prendre son service à huit heures. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand il remarqua une plume noire au sol. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Lazard en disant qu'il serait en retard.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

C'était rare, mais il y avait des jours où Sephiroth n'entendait pas le réveil. Il grogna quand il vit qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il regarda le réveil. Sept heures trois. Il avait encore le temps de prendre son service à huit heures. Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand il remarqua une plume noire au sol. Il soupira encore une fois plus tristement. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Lazard en disant qu'il serait en retard.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il alla manger à la cafeteria et fut accueilli par :

-T'es en retard.

Sephiroth salua Angeal et jeta un regard impassible à Genesis. 

-Veuillez m'excuser.

-Installe-toi, dit Angeal.

Il s'assit et ouvrit son sandwich.

-Pourquoi es-tu en retard?

-J'avais du travail.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, commenta Genesis.

-Je suis arrivé en retard ce matin aussi. Alors j'ai rattrapé le retard que j'avais pris.

-C'est plutôt rare que ça t'arrive, dit Angeal.

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Hey, les gars!

Zack arriva en courant vers leur table, deux sandwichs à la main. Il s'installa et soupira.

-J'vous jure, je suis claqué…

-Si tu veux avoir de l'avenir dans le Soldat, tu ferais mieux de te maintenir en forme, commenta Angeal.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis arrivé en retard ce matin, et le commandant dont je ne citerais pas le nom m'a fait faire des tours de terrains jusqu'à midi.

-Fallait être à l'heure, commenta Genesis.

-Tu es un vrai bourreau de travail, souffla Zack.

-Tu aurais préféré une leçon de morale d'Angeal?

-Sans commentaire.

Zack ouvrit son sandwich.

-J'ai vraiment la dalle en plus…

-Tu pourrais faire attention à ta façon de parler devant tes supérieurs, souffla Angeal.

-C'est ça de venir de la campagne, commenta Genesis.

-Vous venez aussi de la campagne, dit Sephiroth.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à tes supérieures. Surtout quand il y a des gens autour. Quand on est entre nous, passe encore, mais pas quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Zack soupira.

-Très bien, je ferais un effort. Hey SPIKE!

Zack fit des gestes vers l'entrée du réfectoire et Angeal soupira.

-Et une leçon de plus qui ne sert à rien! Commenta Genesis en souriant.

Un cadet de la milice arriva vers eux en baissant la tête, son casque bien enfoncé. Dès qu'il arriva, il se mit au garde-à-vous.

-Général Sephiroth, Commandant Hewley, Commandant Rhapsodos.

-Repos, Cadet. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Le Deuxième Classe Fair m'a appelé, Monsieur.

-Comment fais-tu pour les reconnaître alors qu'il a son casque? Demanda Genesis.

-L'habitude, dit Zack en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers le cadet.

-Tu t'installes avec nous? Proposa Zack.

-Zack, gronda Angeal. Tu pourrais demander avant.

-Ça va, il est cool.

-Déjà qu'on est généreux de te tolérer, commenta Genesis, si tu nous ramènes tous tes copains…

-Genre, je vous ramène des gens…

-Kunsel. Luxière...

-C'était différent, ils étaient déjà chez moi.

-Assieds-toi, grogna Sephiroth, qu'on en finisse.

Mais le cadet resta debout.

-Tu es sourd? Je t'ai donné un ordre.

Le cadet s'assit prestement et Zack lui sourit gentiment avant de lui donner un sandwich.

-Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? Demanda Zack.

Le cadet ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais que tu as le droit d’enlever ton casque, commenta Genesis, on ne va pas te manger.

Le cadet baissa la tête.

-Merci de m’avoir invité, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Il se leva, fit un salut militaire et repartit prestement sans son sandwich. Zack grogna.

-Bien joué, les gars.

Zack se leva et prit le sandwich du cadet. Il partit à sa suite et les trois autres le regardèrent parler au cadet. Il se lui mit la main sur l’épaule et le cadet fit un geste de la main avant de partir de la cafétéria. Zack revint dépité, le sandwich toujours en main.

-Il n’est pas très poli ton ami, commenta Genesis.

-La faute à qui? Vous lui avez foutu les jetons, à vous comporter comme des conna… Aussi froidement.

-On est ses supérieurs, dit Angeal. Tu t'attendais à quoi? On n'est pas censé faire ami-ami avec tout le monde…

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste… Il n'a pas trop confiance dans les banques et chaque mois, il envoie une partie de sa paye à sa famille et retire le reste. Et il vient de se faire voler son portefeuille.

-Il n'a plus d'argent?

-Pas jusqu'au mois prochain. J'étais avec lui quand ça s'est passé, c'est pour ça que je suis au courant. Mais il n'a rien dit à personne. Et comme ça vient certainement d'un de ses camarades de dortoir…

-Pourquoi il n'a pas été voir son caporal?

-Il est trop timide. Et il ne s'entend avec personne, alors…

-C'est gentil de ta part de lui offrir le repas, commenta Angeal.

-C'est mon pote, c'est normal. Même s'il est trop borné pour accepter…

Il soupira et se leva.

-Je vais le retrouver ou il ne mangera pas de la journée…

-C'est que tu sors avec pour être aux petits soins comme ça avec lui? Commenta Genesis.

-J'ai déjà une copine, je te signale. Et non, je suis comme ça avec tous mes potes.

-Tu n'es pas sympas comme ça avec moi...

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule.

-Je le serais si on était pote… Mais comme tu ne fais que me tolérer…

Il partit dans l'autre sens et Angeal sourit.

-Touché.

-Coulé, continua Genesis avec sourire.

Deux jours plus tard, quand Cloud se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Zack parce qu'il l'avait invité à dîner, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le Commandant Hewley qui lui ouvre.

-Tu es Cloud?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Le Commandant s'écarta et l'invita à entrer.

-Zack est dans la cuisine.

-D'accord, merci, Monsieur.

Cloud alla dans la cuisine retrouver son ami. Et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver entre le Général Sephiroth et le Commandant Rhapsodos entrain de faire la cuisine. Zack lui sourit.

-Salut, Spiky! Content que tu sois venu!

Cloud fit un salut militaire.

-Mon Général, mon Commandant.

-Oh, déstresse, Spiky, dit Zack en s'essuyant les mains. Il n'y a pas de grade, ce soir. Juste des potes qui mangent ensemble.

-Nous ne sommes pas ses potes, commenta le Commandant Rhapsodos.

Zack sourit.

-Et tu n'es pas le mien non plus. Je t'ai invité juste parce qu'Angeal a insisté. Mais c'est pas grave! Je vous laisse finir, les gars. Cloud tu peux mettre la table? Je vais te montrer où c'est.

Cloud le suivit dans le salon. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Cloud grogna:

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire qu'ils seraient là?

-Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais jamais venu.

-Justement!

-De toute façon, dit le Commandant Hewley, il serait quand même venu te chercher. Il peut se montrer très têtu quand il veut.

Zack sourit.

-Tu peux l'aider? Je vais mettre le plat au four, je range et on prend l'apéro, d'accord?

-Bien sûr.

Zack partit et le Commandant lui montra où étaient les assiettes.

-Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. Pour l'autre jour, au réfectoire.

-Il y a pas de mal, coupa Cloud. Vous êtes mes supérieurs et vous n'étiez pas obligés de supporter ma présence.

Angeal soupira.

-C'est surtout qu'on ne fraternise pas avec les miliciens, en règle générale. Ni avec les autres Soldats, d'ailleurs. Et on ne veut pas que tout le monde pense qu'ils peuvent nous parler comme ils veulent et que nous sommes leurs amis. Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Je comprends, monsieur.

Angeal posa les verres sur la table et lui sourit.

-Si tu l'as compris, alors je ne vois pas de raison que tu sois aussi tendu. Appelle-moi Angeal.

-Je ne vous garantis rien.

Angeal sourit et Cloud posa les assiettes.

-Bon, qui veut boire quoi?

-Whisky.

-Tu as du vin rouge?

-Non. Que de l'alcool fort.

-Une vodka, alors.

-Et toi?

-Une bière.

-Cloud?

-De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne veux rien d'autre?

-Je n'ai pas soif.

Zack soupira.

-Alors va pour une deuxième bière.

-Zack…

-Proteste tant que tu veux, je m'en fous! Cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Cloud grogna.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, commenta Angeal.

-Génial…

Zack revint avec les boissons. Il servit tout le monde et s'affala sur le canapé, entre Cloud et Sephiroth.

Les conversations se passèrent tranquillement. Cloud n'osait pas trop parler et ne répondait que lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. À plusieurs reprises, Zack lui fit remarquer discrètement qu'il pouvait parler un peu plus, mais Cloud l'ignora, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise. Plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas, Zack se rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris de dessert. Il donna son portefeuille à Cloud pour qu'il aille en acheter et demanda à Sephiroth de l'accompagner. Quand le Général lui demanda pourquoi, Zack lui dit qu'il était le seul encore à peu près sobre et lui glissa discrètement qu'il serait rassuré s'il l'accompagnait car il avait peur que Cloud se fasse enquiquiner s'il croisait des gens de son unité dans la Tour. En soupirant de mauvaise grâce, il suivit Cloud. Sur la route du magasin, Cloud s'excusa qu'il soit obligé de l'accompagner.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça serait plutôt à Zack de s'excuser.

Il soupira.

-Il se débrouille toujours pour monter des plans bancals… Rien que là… Il était obligé d'attendre 22h pour se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre le dessert? Enfin bref…

-Il est comme ça…

-Mm… On doit aller où, déjà?

-Au secteur trois. Il y a un magasin qui est ouvert toute la nuit.

-D'accord.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant que Cloud ne prenne la parole.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Hum? De quoi?

-D'avoir… Accepté que je reste avec vous. Vous n'étiez pas obligé…

-Tu t'excuses et remercies beaucoup trop, je trouve.

-Excusez-moi.

-Arrête ça, grogna Sephiroth.

Il cessa de marcher.

-Tu t'excuses toujours autant, ou c'est juste que tu es un de ces fans qui n'osent même pas nous regarder ?

-Oh non, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde…

Cloud pâlit. Il venait de parler sans réfléchir. Il mettait beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir aux autres et ne se permettait pas de parler comme ça à des inconnus. Encore moins à ses supérieurs.

-Excusez-moi.

-Arrête de t'excuser.

Cloud soupira et se remit à marcher. Sephiroth le suivit. Foutu pour foutu, si le Général devait le prendre en grippe, autant être honnête.

-Je ne suis pas très social, expliqua Cloud. J'ai du mal avec les gens.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été voir ton supérieur quand tu t'es fait voler?

-Co-comment vous savez ça?

-Zack.

-Quel enfoiré… Grogna Cloud. Il aurait pas pu se taire...

Sephiroth sourit.

-Je crois que ça lui est impossible. Ce n'est pas ce magasin?

-Si, je crois.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère t'attendre dehors.

-Non, pas de problème, c'est juste… Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi…

Cloud se mordit la langue en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à questionner son supérieur comme ça. Mais Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

-Disons que je n'aime pas trop les gens moi non plus.

Cloud eut un faible sourire et entra. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac à la main.

-C'est bon?

-Oui.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens.

-Je crois que vous avez bien fait de ne pas rentrer.

-Pourquoi? Il y avait du monde?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je crois que la gérante était une de vos fans. Elle avait un poster de vous derrière son comptoir.

-Ils sont vraiment partout, grogna Sephiroth.

Cloud ricana.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas sortir?

-En partie. En dehors des missions, je ne sors que très rarement de la Compagnie.

-Vous avez peur de vos fans?

-Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas… Tiens, une fois, il y a eu une rumeur sur Angeal, dans son fan-club, comme quoi il était mort. On a eu un gamin qui est entré dans le bâtiment pour savoir si c'était vrai parce que sa mère se laissait aller depuis qu'elle l'avait su. Bien sûr, Angeal, avec son sens de l'honneur, il s'est senti obligé d'aller la voir. On ne l'a pas vu pendant trois jours parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Cloud rigola.

-Ne rigoles pas! Ces femmes au foyer sont vraiment effrayantes!

Il rigola davantage et Sephiroth se fendit d'un sourire.

Par la suite, Cloud revint à plusieurs reprises chez Zack pour manger, même lorsque ses soucis financiers se réglèrent. Au fur et à mesure, il se mit à parler avec ses supérieurs comme il le faisait avec Zack. Mais dès qu'il sortait de l'appartement, il reprenait son statut militaire et se remettait à les vouvoyer. Un jour, il amena le rapport sur la milice que son supérieur lui avait donné au bureau d'Angeal. Il frappa à la porte. Il entra quand on l'y autorisa. À l'intérieur du bureau se trouvait le Général et les deux Commandants.

-Cloud, qu'est-ce que qui t'amène?

-Le rapport de la milice, mon Commandant. Le chef de notre unité m'a demandé de vous le transmettre.

Il donna le dossier à Angeal qui l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux.

-Bien, je te remercie. Tu pourras dire à ton chef que je le convoquerais pour en discuter avec lui?

-Bien, monsieur.

Angeal le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils, visiblement étonné que Cloud utilise ces formalités alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Vous pouvez disposer, cadet Strife.

Après un salut militaire, Cloud sortit. Il marcha dans les couloirs, s'apprêtant à retourner à son baraquement quand il reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu.

''Tu sais que tu peux nous tutoyer quand il n'y a personne''

Cloud fronça les sourcils et répondit :

''Qui est-ce?''

''Sephiroth''

''Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?''

''Zack''

Cloud grogna.

''Vous êtes mes supérieurs et nous ne sommes pas chez Zack''

''C'est effrayant de voir que tu es autant ami avec lui et que tu prends les règles de discipline autant au sérieux alors que lui pas du tout''

''Je sais où est ma place''

La réponse tarda un peu à venir. Mais lorsqu'elle vint, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

''Et où est ta place, ce soir?''

''Comment ça?''

''Que fais-tu ce soir?''

''Rien de particulier. Zack vous a invité à dîner?''

''Non, Genesis veut aller voir Loveless pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci et je cherche une excuse pour y échapper.''

Cloud ricana et se laissa aller à un peu moins de formalité.

''Vous savez qu'il vous fera une scène s'il sait que votre excuse, c'est moi.''

Sephiroth soupira en recevant la réponse de Cloud.

-Il t'a dit quoi? Demanda Genesis.

-Que tu me feras un caca nerveux si tu sais que mon excuse, c'est lui.

Genesis ricana.

-Il n'a pas tort. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Invite-le!

Sephiroth grogna.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Angeal. Depuis le temps que tu le regardes de loin, si tu te dégonfles maintenant…

-Tu manqueras d'honneur, soupira Genesis dramatiquement dans une tentative d'imiter Angeal.

-Sans aller jusque-là, reprit Angeal en lui jetant un regard noir, tu devrais peut-être penser à changer de carrière si tu n'arrives pas à avoir le courage de l'inviter.

''Veuillez pardonner mon manque de respect, monsieur.''

Apparemment, comme il ne répondait pas, Cloud pensait qu'il avait dû le vexer. Genesis lui prit son téléphone.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Je te sors de la panade, mon ami, dit-il en pianotant sur son téléphone. Tu mets beaucoup trop de temps.

-Angeal, fait quelque chose!

-Je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Et voilà! Dit le roux avec sourire.

Il lui redonna son téléphone.

''Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi? Un restaurant Wutaïen vient d'ouvrir dans le secteur 4 et j'aimerais le tester. Je t'invite''

Cloud répondit.

''Vous êtes sûr que Genesis sera heureux d'apprendre que vous sauter sa pièce préférée pour un dîner au restaurant avec moi''

Sephiroth jeta un regard au roux avant de dire à voix haute le message qu'il tapait.

-Genesis je l'emmerde.

-C'est les seuls remerciements que j'ai? Sympas…

''Si vous le dites''

''Tu es d'accord?''

''Oui''

-Il a dit oui? Demanda Genesis.

-Oui.

-Tu vois, on te l'avait dit, dit Angeal.

Sentant qu'ils allaient continuer de lui lancer des piques, il salua ses amis et sortit du bureau d'Angeal pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

''À ce soir, alors. Je te retrouverais à l'entrée''

''Très bien. À ce soir, monsieur''

''Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, je ne t'en voudrais pas''

''Ça me fait bizarre''

''Tu le fais bien quand on est chez Zack''

''On est pas chez Zack, là''

''Personne ne sait qu'on discute. Ou même qu'on est ami''

Quand Cloud ne répondit pas, Sephiroth s'inquiéta.

''Cloud?''

''On est ami?''

''En quoi c'est étonnant? Vu le nombre de fois où on a bu ensemble, je crois que les conventions sociales s'appliquent à nous''

''Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas doué avec les gens''

''Moi non plus. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien''

''Ne me faites pas rire, il y a des gens à côté de moi''

''Tu fais quoi?''

''Je suis de corvée de rangement après la séance de tir de cet après-midi avec trois autres gars.''

''Je te laisse, alors. J'ai du travail''

''Très bien. Amusez-vous''

''Toujours quand je fais de la paperasse''

''Sérieusement, arrêtez de me faire rire, les autres commencent à penser que je suis cinglé''

Sephiroth rigola doucement.

''Au moins, ils te ficheront la paix, alors''

''Oui, s'ils ne décident pas de me voler mon téléphone pour voir pourquoi je rigole autant.''

''Alors efface la conversation. Et si jamais ça t'arrive, viens me voir. Je réglerais le problème''

''Je ne veux pas être favorisé, monsieur''

Sephiroth jura. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé l'aide d'Angeal et Genesis. Il était nul à ça. En règle générale, il n'était pas doué pour les conventions sociales d'usage, et encore moins pour les relations. Il chercha une excuse.

''Ce n'est pas du favoritisme. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans mon armée. Nous devons être capables de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, et si des vols ont lieu entre nous, la suspicion se développera dans les rangs et ça peut être fatale sur un champ de bataille. Ce n'est pas du favoritisme''

La réponse du cadet mit du temps à arriver. Et c'était loin d'être celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

''Hey, t'es qui''

Sephiroth pâlit. Ce n'était pas Cloud.

''Rendez son téléphone au cadet Strife.''

''Ou sinon quoi? Tu ne sais même pas qui on est''

''Je finirais par le savoir''

''C'est ça, j'ai peur. Tiens, regarde-le, ton pote''

Photo reçue

Sephiroth serra les poings. Dessus, Cloud était allongé par terre et avait visiblement passé un sale quart d'heure.

''Sur quel terrain d'entraînement êtes-vous''

''Jte ldirais pas''

Sephiroth grogna.

''Commencez à préparer vos affaires''

Il appela Zack pour lui demander où s'entraînait l'unité de Cloud. Quand Sephiroth lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, Zack était à côté et s'y précipita. Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte, et Zack entra, suivit de trois miliciens.

-Monsieur, commença Zack, je vous les ai amené.

-Merci, Deuxième Class Fair. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois miliciens le regardèrent partir, pas vraiment rassuré. Sephiroth toussa pour rappeler sa présence.

-Je vous avais dit que je finirais par savoir qui vous étiez.

Les trois miliciens déglutirent, réalisant enfin à _qui_ ils avaient envoyé des messages.

Le soir venant, Cloud l'attendait dans l'entrée de la Tour. On voyait encore l'hématome qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Comment tu vas?

-Ça va, monsieur. J'ai connu pire.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement.

Ils sortirent et Sephiroth les dirigea vers sa voiture.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne?

-Si je veux entrer dans l'armée, je dois pouvoir faire face à ce genre de situation, monsieur.

Sephiroth grogna, sachant qu'essayer de le raisonner était une cause perdue.

Il les conduisit à sa voiture en silence et ils roulèrent jusqu'au restaurant. Devant, Cloud dégluti. Même s'il n'aimait pas être pris en pitié, il était content que ce soit Sephiroth qui paye. Jamais, avec sa simple paye de milicien, il n'aurait pu se payer un restaurant pareil. Sephiroth ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'invita à passer devant lui. Cloud baissa la tête et avança. Sephiroth retint un soupir. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Ils s'installèrent et le serveur vint les voir. C'est à peine s'il regarda Cloud, trop obnubilé par le Général. Il n'écouta qu'à peine sa commande et lorsqu'il leur amena, ils constatèrent qu'il n'en avait pas noté la moitié. Sephiroth voulu se lever, mais Cloud lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Ça énerva le plus vieux davantage.

-Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu meurs de faim en partant.

-Vraiment, monsieur, ça va.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Cloud baissa la tête et Sephiroth soupira.

-Je suis désolé de m'être énervé. Je n'avais pas à crier.

-C'est bon, je sais que… Zack m'a dit plusieurs fois de vous tutoyer quand il n'y avait personne, mais… J'ai l'impression de vous manquer de respect.

-Si nous te le disons, c'est que nous sommes d'accord.

-Je sais, je sais, mais… Je ne sais pas, ça fait bizarre.

Sephiroth ignora le pincement de son cœur.

-Ça t'ennuie tant que ça de nous voir en dehors du travail ?

Cloud releva immédiatement la tête.

-Non !

Réalisant le ton qu'il avait employé, il rougit et baissa de nouveau le visage.

-Je veux dire… C'est cool de se voir en dehors du boulot, mais… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur d'échapper un ''tu'' quand il y aura quelqu'un ?

-C'est parce que…

Cloud soupira et releva la tête, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

-J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire des amis et…

Il rougit encore plus.

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Sephiroth écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Cloud baissa la tête. À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre, aussi, à lui faire une déclaration pareil? Il devait en recevoir des centaines comme ça par jour. S'il finissait la soirée sans pleurer devant lui, ça serait au moins ça de gagner. Soudainement, une main gantée de cuire lui attrapa la main doucement. Il releva la tête et vit le plus vieux avec le regard le plus doux qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

-Excuses-moi pour avoir rigolé. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ce genre de chose à mon égard. Et je me sens moins seul.

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

-Toi aussi ?

Sephiroth s'écarta et souffla un air gêné, que Cloud lui avait rarement vu.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose. Courtiser quelqu'un. J'ai… Ce soir, échapper à Genesis était juste une excuse pour passer la soirée avec toi. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a pris mon téléphone pour t'inviter.

Cloud pâlit.

-C'est… C'est avec lui que j'ai parlé ?

-Il a juste envoyé l'invitation au restaurant. Le reste, c'était bien moi.

Cloud soupira et sourit.

-Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je déteste ce genre d'endroit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place, dans ce genre de lieu. Il y a trop de monde, et je fais un peu… Déplacé.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

-On peut juste prendre une pizza et aller chez toi ?

Sephiroth sourit.

-Ça me convient.

Après une scène auprès du serveur et du directeur, ils sortirent. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était plus légère et si chacun avait des réticences quant à cette soirée, elles s’effondrèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant leur pizza. Ils regardèrent un film après et Sephiroth proposa à Cloud de dormir chez lui. Pas forcément pour faire quelque chose, il ajouta en voyant l'air gêné du blond. Juste pour pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés.

Cloud pensait que ce serait juste l'histoire d'une nuit, mais il fut réinvité le lendemain, et le jour d'après, il amena lui-même ses affaires. Au bout d'une semaine, le chef d'escouade de Cloud alla poser une plainte comme quoi Cloud ne dormait plus dans les dortoirs réservés à la milice et Sephiroth intervint en disant qu'il dormirait chez lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le chef d'escouade protesta mais quand le Général lui parla de la façon dont il fermait les yeux quand il voyait ses subordonnés se mettre à dix contre un contre l'un des leurs, il se tut.

Même s'ils faisaient attention, la nouvelle de leurs relations s'ébruita. Kunsel avait parlé à Zack des ragots qu'il avait entendus et la seule fois où ça avait posé problème à Cloud, Sephiroth était en mission. Mais Angeal était intervenu et leur avait fait une leçon de morale à tous les membres de l'unité de Cloud qui l'avait coincé dans un coin pour le tabasser. Par la suite, Genesis s'était chargé de leur donner une séance d'entraînement virtuelle tellement difficile que tous avaient finis à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient démissionné chacun leur tour dans la semaine et Cloud avait été affecté à une autre unité qui s'était bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire. Tout le monde l'ignorait, mais le blond y était habitué et si on prenait en compte les tabassages en moins, il ne perdait pas vraiment au change.

Lorsqu'il avait eut vent des rumeurs concernant sa vie privée, Hojo était venu le voir en demandant des explications. Il avait crié au scandale, hurler qu'il n'était pas fait pour les relations sociales et quand ils étaient allés régler le problème devant le Président, celui-ci avait rétorqué que ça ne nuisait pas à son entreprise, bien au contraire. Sephiroth, impatient de revenir, expédiait ses missions et le fait que ses unités soient déployés moins longtemps lui faisait perdre moins d'argent. Alors quelque part, ça l'arrangeait. Il ajouta que si promouvoir Cloud faisait revenir Sephiroth plus vite et lui faire perdre encore moins d'argent, il l'accorderait volontiers. Hojo était parti en pestant dans son laboratoire et Sephiroth ne l'avait jamais revu. Il en avait été enfin débarrassé.

Pendant un an, tout se passa bien. Cloud avait refusé la promotion, voulant gagner des galons sur ses compétences, non grâce à son petit ami mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger le Président. Il avait même réussi à se faire quelques amis (des vrais, pas de ce qui lui demandait s'il ne pouvait pas voir pour une promotion pour eux). Sephiroth avait la paix de la part du département scientifique et personne ne se permettait de remettre en question ses choix de partenaires.

Mais un jour, son passé revint le hanté.

Lorsque le Général se réveilla, il constata que le soleil était déjà debout depuis un moment.

-Il est déjà aussi tard ?

Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 7h30. Heureusement, c'était son jour de repos. Il envisageait de faire la grasse matinée et de se lever d'ici une demi-heure, avant qu'il ne sente le poids dans son dos.

''Je dois l'enlever avant que Cloud ne rentre''

Il devrait se débarrasser de la monstruosité qui avait poussé pendant la nuit. Son aile.

Techniquement, elle n'avait pas poussé dans la nuit. Dès qu'il la coupait, elle recommençait à repousser. Elle restait dans son dos, il ne la sentait même pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se déployait toute seule qu'il la coupait. Heureusement, ça n'arrivait que pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il était très fatigué et qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps. C'était arrivé deux fois en mission quand il était plus jeune et il avait réussi à échapper à la catastrophe de justesse. Depuis il s'était entraîné pour rendre son corps plus résistant et éviter ce genre de désagrément.

En soupirant, il se leva et attrapa le nécessaire dans sa table de nuit. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se jeta un regard blasé. Pourquoi, quand il pensait enfin avancer dans sa vie, son passé d'expérience de laboratoire venait le hanter ?

Puis il réalisa que lorsqu'il couperait son aile, il y a aurait du sang partout.

''Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour tout le sang ?''

En se faisant la note mentale d'aller acheter des serviettes pour remplacer celles qu'il allait tâcher, il leva la main tenant la lame au-dessus de son aile.

-Sephiroth, tu es là ?

Le Général blanchit. Cloud était de retour. Il ne devait pas rentrer avant midi. Et il était à peine huit heures !

-Tu es dans la salle de bain ?

Immédiatement, il leva les yeux vers le plafonnier en jurant.

-Je rentre.

-Non !

Il bloqua la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Au ton de la voix du blond, il savait qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

-Rien, c'est juste que je suis nu…

Pire excuse de la Planète.

-Euh... D'accord ?

-N'entre pas.

-Sephiroth, tout va bien ?

-Je…

Il pâlit quand il entendit la poignée. Cloud entra et il devint blanc à son tour.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je sais que c'est monstrueux, mais je suis né avec ça et je suis obligé de la couper.

Cloud resta silencieux.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu la voies. S'il te plaît, sort. Ce sera régler d'ici vingt minutes. Sort, s'il te plaît et oublies que tu as vu ça. S'il te plaît.

Le milicien ne bougea pas.

-Cloud…

-Tu vas la couper…

-C'est une abomination…

Cloud posa sa main sur celle qui tenait la lame.

-Je suis désolé, reprit Sephiroth, la gorge serrer. Je ne voulais pas que tu la voies.

-C'est trop tard…

-Je ne voulais pas que toi ou qui que ce soit ne voie le genre de monstre que j'étais…

-Nan, je veux dire, je l'ai déjà vu.

Le général le regarda, stupéfait.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois. Je me lève avant toi tous les matins. Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, même. Mais… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te considérais comme un monstre pour autant…

-C’est une abomination, Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

-Le résultat des années que tu as passé dans les laboratoires ? Tu l'as coupe vraiment à chaque fois ?

-Je ne peux laisser personne la voir.

-Je pensais qu'elle sortait pendant la nuit, et que tu la cachais en te réveillant. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à la couper…

-Si je la rentre, elle risque de ressortir…

-Devant les autres ? Par exemple, si tu fais un cours sur l'utilisation des magies et pouf, elle sort ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

-Non, elle sort plutôt quand je dors. C'est le seul moment où mon corps se relâche vraiment.

-Donc, si tu ne la coupes pas et que tu la rentres juste, elle ne sortira que pendant la nuit.

-Oui…

-Alors à quoi ça sert de la couper ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas mal ? De la couper à chaque fois ? Parce que vu le nombre de serviettes que tu as sorties, j'imagine que ça pisse le sang...

Sephiroth détourna le regard.

-Je ne devrais pas la laisser.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Cloud d'une voix douce.

-Parce que...

-Sephiroth, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une aile que ça fait de toi un monstre. Ça fait un moment que je suis au courant. Je l'ai déjà vu, au début de notre relation, quand je me suis levé. Et je ne me suis pas dit que je partageais ma vie avec un monstre. J'ai juste envie de démonter le département scientifique brique par brique. Mais tu n'as certainement pas baisser dans mon estime.

Sephiroth s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il essaya de parler mais il avait la gorge serrée. Cloud se baissa et l'enlaça. Il lui enleva la lame des mains.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne te blesse pas juste parce qu'on t'a dit que tu n'étais pas normal.

Sephiroth déglutit.

-Il me répétait dans cesse que c'était une abomination...D'avoir développé une excroissance comme ça. Qu'il ne voulait pas échouer comme l'avait fait Hollander. Il l'a coupé, mais elle a repoussé et... J'ai décidé de la couper moi-même… Pour que personne ne voit ma monstruosité…

Cloud l'enlaça.

-Jamais je pourrais tu voir comme un monstre... Jamais...

Ils restèrent longtemps assis par terre, l'un contre l'autre. Après un long moment, le Général se remit à parler.

-Pourquoi tu es là, au fait ?

-Mon instructeur est malade. Les autres sont occupés et comme Angeal et Genesis sont sur le terrain, Zack est en congé et toi en repos, personne ne peut nous prendre en charge, alors on a notre journée de libre.

Sephiroth demanda d'une voix faible.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Cloud lui sourit affectueusement et lui caressa la joue.

-Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, et tous les autres jours.

Sephiroth l'enlaça, soulagé.


End file.
